This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The focus of the RMATRIX Research Ethics Key Function is to centralize research ethics support for clinical and translational research in Hawaii. RMATRIX offers the opportunity to integrate and expand existing clinical research ethics support, consultation and training as necessary to encourage innovative studies that address community priorities and reduce health disparities in Hawaii's underserved populations.